Reactions
by rocketman182
Summary: The Vocaloids read the fics based off of.. them! Submit your pick for what they should read  *Submit Your own fic or a category i.e. Romance, MikuxLuka, Horror, etc.*.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! if you haven't seen me around before I'm the author of** Vocaloid Chronicles**, **Teal is our color,** and **Newcomers**. I've wanted to do a kind of fan-submission fic for a while and i thought, "why not while I'm on X-mas break?" I wanted to do something different, so what i need everyone who reads this to do is to review (please?) and put what you would like to see the Vocaloids read. it can be ANY kind of fanfic (horror, yuri, etc.) even your own fic! well, I'll let you enjoy the little prologue!

-Rocketman182

.

.

.

**Reactions CH 1**

.

The Internet is a scary place...

At least, that's what the young blonde was told over and over. Naturally, she couldn't care less. She adjusted her big white bow and logged onto her new PC. She had bought it yesterday and couldn't wait to begin surfing the web. "Hmm..." she thought to herself, "What's this?"

She clicked one of the millions of links etched into the screen before her. It seemed to be an image board of some kind. "/b/? What is that? Might as well find ou- HOLYMOTHEROFGOD." She exited that horrifying site quickly. As terrified and mentally scarred as she was, she decided to give the internet another go. She clicked on a second link. It brought her to a site with a white background. "Oh! A fan fiction site! I love these! Hopefully they have some good Bleach stuff... I love that show!"

Someone called the girl's name from the other room. "Rin-chan! Breakfast is ready!"

"I'll be there in a minute Luka-chan!" Rin bookmarked the site and went for lunch.

After she had finished her bowl of miso soup (not without spilling some on herself like she always did), she ran back to her computer. She pulled up the tab she had been looking at and began to browse the categories. Then she found something... interesting. VERY interesting.

It was a Vocaloid section.

"I didn't realize we were that popular... This should be good." Rin clicked the link to the section and was shocked to see how many stories were written. Not ten, not one hundred, but a couple thousand! Her expression was one of both shock and curiosity. She just had to see this. Just then a blonde boy walked into her room. "Hey Len-kun." she said dryly.

"Enjoying your new PC?" He asked, ignoring her lack of emotion toward his presence.

"Hell yeah! I found this fan fiction site; it has a whole section devoted to us!" she was practically beaming with excitement. It was obviously doing something for her ego.

"Huh, is that so?" he leaned over her shoulder. "Click on that one, it has both of our names on it."

She did as he instructed. The two began to read through the story. Neither of them noticed the little "M" underneath the link. They would soon learn to regret their mistake.

Within minutes of reading the story, both 14 year old music idols were staring at the screen in shock and appall. Len was the first to speak up.

"What the... dear God... Rin-chan, I would never do something so filthy... You're like my sister! Or something like that anyway..."

Rin could only stare at the screen; a blank stare plastered to her face. "I have only two things to say; Firstly, people can be fucking disgusting. And secondly, we need to get everyone in here. This... this is too mortifying not to share. There will be others like this, ABOUT the others. Call everyone. Get them all here now." she would not turn away from the screen as she spoke. Her voice was hollow.

"E-everyone? That's... even the UTAUloids?" Len looked concerned.

"There's... There's a list. Here." she printed out a list. "Everyone on that list." Len could tell when Rin was being serious, and this was one of those times.

"I'll be back in an hour." he shakily replied.

Exactly one hour later (Len was extremely precise) he had gathered the huge number of Vocaloids and brought them together into the grand living room of the Vocaloid mansion.

"What's this all about?" someone asked.

Rin walked into the room holding a remote control. It looked as though she had been hard at work for the time Len was gone preparing a theater like setting in the living room. She had synched up her computer to the large HDTV and had the fanfiction site up on screen.

Len looked at her curiously. "You did all of this in an hour?"

"Yup" She said flatly. Rin had always been good with computers. "Ok everyone!" she yelled, "I found a fan fiction site and I've gathered you all here to share in the awkwardness!"

"You're joking with me. I'm out of here" A blonde girl with a long side ponytail busily texting away blurted out.

"No one's going anywhere! I've locked the doors."

Len looked at his "sister". She was completely serious.

Rin pulled up a big list of categories on the screen. "Ok, here they all are! Take your pick, ladies and gentleman! We've got humor, romance, yaoi, yuri; you name it, our fanbase has done it! Oooh, a MikuxLuka romance one! How does everyone feel about that?" Rin sounded as though she were an auctioneer.

A teal haired girl spoke up immediately. "WAIT WHAT!" Something similar was heard from a pinkette in the back of the room.

Rin moved on. "Ok, so talk amongst yourselves, make a choice, and let's get this show on the road!

It was going to be an interesting day for SURE.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading! don't forget to submit your pick for what they should read!


	2. Chapter 2 MikuxLuka

Ok, i want to thank all of you who reviewed! i got tons of suggestions! i just want to make it clear though that i can't mention a fic by name unless i have permission from the author; therefore unless the fic you submit is YOURS, i cannot use its title. sorry guys :/ other than that, the Vocaloids have chosen their first fic to review!

**Reactions ch 2- MikuxLuka**

.

.

.

It had been over an hour of constant bickering among the group, or what they called "deliberation."

A purple haired man walked over to Rin after it had quieted down a bit. "So Gakupo-kun, what have you all decided?"

"Well, A MikuxLuka romance was what seemed to be most tolerable." he replied.

A loud "Bullshit!" was heard coming from a certain pair of women.

"Have you chosen a specific one?" Rin inquired.

"Yeah, 5th down from the top." Gakupo looked almost excited but worried at the same time. He KNEW Luka was going to give him hell for being the spokesman, so he tried to pick an innocuous looking one. Unfortunately for the dim witted samurai, he did not see the little "M" rating. He was to learn that his mistake would cost them all... dearly.

"M rated, huh? Alright, you reap what you sow!" Rin happily chanted. She was sadistic like that. "This one's kind of lengthy it seems, so we're just going to jump to a random page in the middle; here we go. Ok, computer! Read!" She was so happy to have bought voice control with her new PC, and she was eager to try it out.

As the computer read the chapter (Which by about halfway through bordered on literary porn) there were profuse nosebleeds throughout the group. The chapter involved the recording of Miku and Luka's hit song "Magnet"' which everyone knew had a few, well, racy undertones.

Miku had read through, and couldn't take it anymore. "THAT IS TOTALLY NOT WHAT HAPPENED. ALL LUKA-CHAN AND I DID WAS-" She felt a hand slapped over her mouth. She looked over at the owner of the hand, Luka. She had a look on her face that said "What the fuck have you just done." She whispered in her ear quickly, "We swore to never, EVER speak of that. Do you realize how screwed we are now, you teal headed bimbo!" It was not like Luka to be so angry seeing as she was usually very quiet.

"Soooo, do you two have something to share?" Rin asked mockingly.

"No!" Luka shot back.

"Ok, You HAVE to tell us, don't spare the steamy details!" Lily poked her head up above Gakupo's.

"Oh look! There's a picture link!" Rin said innocently, truly not realizing what she was about to see.

The link opened, and before everyone's eyes were a picture of Miku and Luka, naked as the day they were born, sake bottles in hand, doing... Well, let's just say they weren't playing cards if you get my drift.

"Oh come on! It was one night! We were drunk as hell!" Luka spat.

"I don't quite roll that way either, but even I gotta admit it was kind of fun." Miku laughed. "Never been a heavy drinker myself, but damn did I down a ton that night. Luka-chan's a total lightweight though. All i remember is the recording, then... finding the sake bottles in our dressing room, and then little bits and fragments of uh, well you get the picture. This author TOTALLY blew it out of proportion. We were so drunk neither of us could even speak! So was that detailed enough for you all?" Miku looked completely fine with what she just said. Luka, on the other hand, was as red as a tomato with the most mortified look possible in her face.

"H-have some shame, Miku-chan..."

"About what? We're straight, but we got drunk as hell and screwed. It happens. I know Meiko-chan did once."

All eyes turned toward Meiko, who didn't even flinch.

"Yup, same situation. Drunk and horny are a bad combination, isn't that right Kaiko-chan?"

Kaiko looked humiliated. "Just because you had no problem with it doesn't mean i didn't!"

"Woah, Kaiko-chan..." Kaito just stared at her.

"I... I hold my liquor about as well as Luka-chan does. Poorly."

Rin coughed loudly to get everyone's attention. "AHEM, I hate to interrupt the, uh, 'enlightening' conversation, but this is fic time, not 'Who's the bigger drunk lesbian' time."

"AGREED. Lets move on." Luka seemed genuinely relieved.

"Oh no you don't, next page!" Lily practically sang out.

After three more pages, Luka and Miku couldn't even look at each other after the things they had read. And of course, the big purple-haired buffoon had to open his mouth once again.

"Well i think its safe to say that this author legitimately thinks you two fuck like rabbits anytime, anywhere. This is some graphic stuff..." Gakupo said confidently.

"I cannot believe how people could write something so..." Luka looked for the right word, "raunchy. But at the same time, this is quite touching. It doesn't negate the fact that this story is like, 98% Miku and I-"

"Fucking." Len finished her sentence rather dryly.

"I suppose... But really if you put that aside it's quite a heartwarming little tale." Luka was right. They had read a few more pages which were filled with quite a bit of "fluffy goodness" as the red haired Miki put it.

Rin suddenly closed out the story. "Ok! Now that it isn't awkward anymore let's move on!"

"Wait, we have to read more!" everyone yelled out.

"Different fics, but Yep! 'Till I'm satisfied!" The young blonde girl said with a smile.

"Well at least our turn is over..." Miku whispered to Luka.

"I can't even look at you right now... It's too awkward..." Luka was still upset.

"Give it time, who knows, maybe after this debacle is over I'll take you out for a drink?" Miku couldn't hold back her laughter.

"You are the biggest ass..." Luka scowled at first, but eventually cracked a smile.

Rin grabbed the loudspeaker from her cover of "Love is War" and shouted into it.

"NEXT!"

.

.

.

Thanks for reading everyone! I'll be posting new chapters here and there around my two main fics **Teal is our Color** and **Vocaloid Chronicles.** You guys should check them out!** *nudge nudge* **

Until next time,

-Rocketman182


End file.
